Perseus Jackson, Monster
by ShadowWolfBlade
Summary: Set after HoO, Percy is possessed by an unnamed ancient goddess of monsters, sister of Chaos. Though exorcised eventually, he kills many of his friends, including Annabeth and his mother. After the exorcism, he gains new abilities. Lost in his despair, he becomes a legendary monster slayer-while being one himself. Rated T because I have an irrational fear of moderators. :P


Chapter 1

Percy

I could've just called a tsunami in and drowned the stupid hellhounds, but no, I had to fight them individually. Hylla grinned from her box seat of the arena. "Good work Percy, only 27,639 more to go!" I got caught up in the cheering of the Amazons around me, and subjected myself to the torture that was the arena fights.

Four hours later, I met with her at her throne, covered in blood, sweat, and monster dust. "We spent 70 years collecting and feeding these ghouls, and you destroy them within 6 hours! We need a tougher opponent!" Hylla exclaimed. The sarcastic remark came out my mouth before I could stop it. "Well, if you hadn't trapped me in a stupid arena to fight thousands of monsters to the death as the whole Amazon population looks on and cheers, well, you wouldn't have lost your ghouls." She cocked her head and said. "True, but it was worth the entertainment." "What am I fighting next?", I asked. "Oh, let's see, the hydra, and the Nemean Lion. Oh, and I forgot the Chimera." I groaned.

Luckily, I was saved by Reyna. She was in full armor, with a nasty cut on her cheek. She burst through the doors with the urgency of one asking for help. "Big sis, he needs to go. Both camps are battling a monster army. We need him. I shadow-traveled here with Nico to ask him for help." I stepped forward, alarmed. "A monster army? Where?", I asked. Reyna replied. "Camp Half-Blood. It's the biggest one in the history of Rome." "We need to hurry!" Nico burst in as well. "I just got an Iris-Message from Clarisse. They've scattered the forces but the Hunters won't arrive for an hour! There are tons of casualties." Hylla said. "We'll try to help, but by the tome we We ran outside. "Shadow-travel, go!" A sudden burst of nausea, a swirl of shadows, and then we were standing on Half-Blood Hill next to Thalia's pine.

A horde of monsters were invading from the beach. As I watched, a turquoise sea serpent blasted water and delivered another wave of monsters to shore. It went back to the shore outside the camp borders, and loaded another group of miscellaneous monsters. It swam across the border, and delivered them to shore. The new reinforcements charged, screaming bloody murder. Junkyard armor-clad Cyclopes were pounding their huge fists on shields, centaurs were throwing javelins with murderous glee, firey-haired empousai giving orders. Gryphons swooped through the air, grabbing demigods at random, while gorgons cackled and advertised Bargain Mart prices (they're weird). Bunches of muscled hellhounds, packs of ravenous werewolves, clusters of whirling venti. Swarms of Stymphalian Birds, carpets of basilisks, and perches of Sirens. An entire herd of Minotaurs, and a slither of Hydras. The monster line was made up of a row of Minotaurs bulling through the shields of the campers like homicidal bulldozers with anger issues. Basilisks closed in from the sides in a pincer formation, keeping the warriors at bay with their fire and poison. Hydras spid acid over the heads of campers, keeping them fenced in a square of death. Hellhounds protected the flanks, while the werewolves chewed at the weakly struggling giant eagles. The eagles had been taken down by the dracenae archers slithering at the back. The monsters had total air supremacy, transporting monsters to the back line, where they would do the most damage. The demigods were losing.

Both Romans and Greeks were present, and the crew of the _Argo II_ were there as well. Reyna and Nico ran in to rejoin the battle.

 **(A/N I know that at least one person will be rude and condescending and go, "No, a group of Cyclopes is called a legion. Get a life!" If that is you, shut your pie hole and go die in a hole *Sniff *Sniff I'm just a poor fanfiction writer trying to get your approval.)**

The battlefield was total chaos, with Greek fire and arrows flying through the air. I even saw a poor telkhine go flying, thrown by a Laistrygonian, before it was intercepted by an arrow. The Hephaestus cabin's automatons tried to help, but were swiftly overpowered. The only one seeming to have any success was a giant metal top with Celestial Bronze blades.

Even with the famous demigod crew of the _Argo II_ , the demigods were losing. But the tide of battle was about to change. Literally. I uncapped Riptide and drove it into the earth. The earth shook and monsters toppled like bowling pins. I sprinted to the beach and raised my hands. A giant wave as high as the Empire State Building swamped the monsters. All the demigods were spared, but the monsters were swept out to sea. I called to Jason, and he blasted the monsters with lightning. Instantly, the water turned cloudy with monster dust. I flicked my hand, and the sea went back to normal. The sea serpent landed on the Hermes cabin, inducing a ear-splitting crack of wood and quite a bit of swearing.

Suddenly, I heard a voice, laced with power and mystery, speak in the Language of the Old Times. " _Son of Poseidon, you have killed many of my children. Prepare to die!_ "


End file.
